Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom is a videogame and online series based on Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom is an American superhero animated series created by the maker of "The Fairly OddParents" series Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon. The series follows a teenage boy who, after an accident with an unpredictable portal between the human world and the "Ghost Zone", becomes a human-ghost hybrid and takes on the task of saving his town (and the world) from subsequent ghost attacks using an evolving variety of supernatural powers. He is aided in his quest by his two best friends, and later, his older sister, who for most of the series' run are among the only people who know of his double life. Premise Danny Phantom centers on the life and adventures of Daniel "Danny" Fenton, a 14-year-old boy living in the small town of Amity Park. He lives with his ghost-hunting parents, Maddie and Jack, and his overprotective but caring 16-year-old sister, Jazz (short for Jasmine). Upon pressure from his two best friends, Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley, Danny decides to explore the Ghost Portal created by his parents in their attempt to bridge the real world and the Ghost Zone (the parallel universe in which ghosts reside) which, when plugged in, failed to work. Once inside, he inadvertently presses the "On" button (which his parents failed to do), thus activating the Portal and infusing his DNA with ectoplasm, transforming him into a half-ghost. Danny, who calls himself "Danny Phantom" in ghost form, develops the ability to fly, to become invisible, to become intangible, and to "overshadow" (possess and control) people after first learning how to switch back and forth at will between his ghost and human forms. Over time, he develops much stronger abilities, such as his Ghost Ray (a concentrated blast of energy he fires from his hand), his Ghostly Wail (an intensely powerful scream with sonic capabilities that knocks back anything caught in its path), and even cryokinesis. Danny is initially frightened by his new abilities and has little control over them, but he soon learns to use them to protect his town from malevolent ghosts. Danny turns to the life of a superhero, using his powers to rid his hometown from the various ghosts who plague it and are almost always brought into the world thanks to the sporadic activation of the Fentons' Ghost Portal. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are Danny's primary allies in his ghost-fighting activities. Danny's ghost form is a polarization of what he looked like when he first entered the Ghost Portal. When he "goes ghost", his black hair turns white, his blue eyes turn green, and the black-and-white jumpsuit he was wearing during the accident appears in negative color, with the originally white areas of the suit appearing black, and vice versa. In the premiere episode of season two, a ghost grants Sam's inadvertent wish that she and Danny had never met; in consequence, Danny loses his ghost powers, as Sam had primarily been the one to persuade Danny to investigate the Portal in the first place, which led to the accident. Sam then persuades the now fully human Danny to regain his powers by re-enacting the accident. This time, before Danny enters the Portal, Sam replaces the logo of his dad's face on the jumpsuit, which she also had removed the first time (if she hadn't, it would have been part of Danny's ghost form), with her newly designed "DP" fused-letter logo on the chest so that it appears when he goes ghost from then on. Danny faces threats of many kinds, including vengeful ghost hunter Valerie Gray who, for a short period of time, becomes his love interest, an enemy half-ghost Vlad Masters, an old college friend of his father's and considered to be Danny's true arch-rival, and even his own parents who, as ghost hunters, view Danny Phantom (and any other ghosts) as a menace to society. In addition, Danny tries to keep his secret safe from his classmates, teachers, and family. Throughout the series, Danny slowly realizes his own potential and purpose, while both worlds slowly begin to accept him as their defender. #GoGhostAgain Love for the series has also sparked a social media campaign, "#GoGhostAgain," dedicated to bringing back the series after its ten-year cancellation. In May 2016, Nickelodeon Animation uploaded the Danny Phantom theme song to YouTube and dedicated the song to this campaign via Twitter. External links * Official website * * * * Category:Game series Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:THQ Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2005